Severus's Daughter
by lovetobedead
Summary: Severus never really cared for anything, until he found a random woman on his front porch.  She was pregnant and she asked for him to keep her child.Eventually DH spoilers and some brutal sex. Plz read and review!
1. Coming Into His Care

This is my first fanfiction story that I've posted, so please don't be TOO hard when you review. Umm...well, lets see, I obviously don't own Harry Potter and the characters. Some of the things in here are yes from the books, almost exactly, because I can hardly come up with ways for all my people to live and meet others. So yeah...have fun.

Chapter One: Coming Into His Care

Severus Snape was two years out of Hogwarts and loyal Death Eater. Like many would suspect, he didn't really have much to do with love, sex, women, and a family (even though he occasionally jacked off).

Severus lived alone in a dark and dank house in a small Muggle village. All of his Death Eater buddies always tried to get him to go on a blind date, but Severus just left the date hanging to go do something worthwhile, perhaps something for the Dark Lord. One night, Severus was at a bar with his friend, Lucius Malfoy, after a brutal night.

"Ya know, Severus, marriage, sex, and kids are not as bad as they say, or you think," Lucius said, "Narcissa and I are actually expecting our third child."

"If you know everything about me like you claim to, then you'll know that I have nothing to do with a family," Severus snarled.

"Oh come on! You're not like that piece of shit Muggle father you had. Just because he beat you, you won't have kids?" Lucius said. "Severus, you're not a virgin, right?"

"Of course not!" Severus spat. "I'm going home!" He stood up and left the bar. Instead of Apparating to his house, he walked.

The night was cool and quiet, just perfect to think. Severus had heard about people that had been beaten and sometimes raped by a parent and when they grew up and had their own kids, they'd beat and rape their kids. Severus was afraid that would be him.

He didn't want to put someone he loved into the position his mother had been put in by his father. Severus didn't want his own flesh and blood to fear him like he had feared hid father.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman lying on her side in front of his door. When he saw her, he wasn't sure if she was alive until she moaned in pain.

Severus crouched down by her side and pulled her gently into a sitting position. She had blood oozing down her pale, smooth cheeks from a deep looking cut across her forehead. She was wearing witch's robes over a large belly. She was pregnant and it looked like she could give birth any moment.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at Severus with pain in her eyes.

"Please…help…help me," she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her nodded, and helped her into his living room where he let her lay down on his couch.

Severus healed the cut on her forehead with a wave of his wand. "Are there any wounds?" he asked.

The woman nodded and sat up. She turned her back to him and lowered her robes. Severus felt shock flow through him as he saw the wounds were stabs from a knife. He worked for over an hour to heal the wounds.

Severus later helped her up the stairs and let her sleep in his room, after he gave her some potions for the pain and some food to eat.

"I'll be in the next room over if you need anything," he said, "Just yell if you need me." Severus started to walk away when he felt her hand grab his.

He looked at her and noticed how beautiful she was. She had a natural pale glow to her skin. Her eyes were dark green, like those of Lily Potter's, and they stood out through her brown hair.

"Please…don't go," she said in shaky voice.

"I'm just going to a different room," he said.

"Please…stay with me," she said. Severus sighed and sat beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Rebekah Rhinemoon," she said, "and this is Atreyu." Rebekah put a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Why did you have all those stab wounds?"

"I…I got into a heated argument with my boyfriend," Rebekah said sighing.

"About what?" Severus asked.

"Well, I told him I was a witch. He's a Muggle, you see. I guess I should've waited until he was completely sober."

"Is that it?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Rebekah said.

"He must be violent," he said. She nodded.

"I also told him that he wasn't the father of the baby."

"You need to sleep," Severus said suddenly. She nodded.

He lied down beside her and soon found her asleep against him. He frowned but didn't move. He was actually beginning to like this girl.

The next morning, Severus woke up with an arm around Rebekah's waist; Rebekah was dead asleep against him.

He got up and went into his kitchen and started to make a simple but large breakfast for Rebekah. He remembered when Narcissa was pregnant with her first child, that she ate a lot of food. Severus levitated a tray with food on it up to the room.

She had woken up and was trying to get out of bed.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Severus snapped. "Your wounds may be gone on the outside, but you still have damage on the inside!"

He slammed the tray down on the bed and made her get back into bed.

"But I feel awkward lying in your bedroom in your bed doing nothing," Rebekah said.

"You asked me for help, I'm helping you," he said. Severus sat in a chair and scowled as she ate her breakfast.

Suddenly, the skull and snake burn on his left forearm burned painfully. Severus looked at Rebekah, not wanting to leave her alone for who knows how many hours.

"Rebekah, I have to go…to work," he said.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know. I may be gone the whole day, I may be gone ten minutes," he said. He turned to leave when she spoke again.

"What if I need something? Like if I need to use the bathroom?" she asked.

"You may do whatever you need to, as long as you stay upstairs, but don't do anything that hurts you," he replied.

"Wait, what's you name?"

"Severus Snape."

Severus returned to his house a little after noon time. It was quiet and he didn't like it.

"Rebekah? Are you okay?" he called, going upstairs. Suddenly, he heard some moaning, faint crying, and then some retching. Severus sprinted up the last steps and saw Rebekah leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up blood.

Quickly, he produced some stomach calming potion and managed to make her swallow it.

"Oh, Severus. I…I think…I'm dying. And the baby…she's trying…water broke…and…I'm having contractions," she struggled to say, as he held her to him.

"How…how close are they?" he asked.

"They've been getting…getting closer in the past…ten minutes," she said. "I'd…I'd say…less than a…minute…uhhh…"

Rebekah started having another contraction and Severus panicked.

"She's coming," she gasped. Severus jumped up and threw the covers off her. She had already started to push and he panicked even more when he saw the baby's head.

In half an hour, the baby was in Severus's arms as he cleaned her off. He looked at Rebekah, who was smiling at him.

"Severus, I…can't…I want you…to keep her. Make her…you daughter. I can't live anymore," she said quietly.

"But, I don't know the first thing about babies!" Severus said. Rebekah smiled and her life slid away quickly.

"Shit," Severus whispered. He conjured some baby clothes for the baby. The baby didn't have much resemblance to her mother. She had ginger hair and was pale. She hadn't opened her eyes yet for him to see their color.

_Damn, what did Rebekah name her_, he thought. _Atreyu! _

"Ok Atreyu, we're going to my friend's house. I'm getting help," he said to the baby. She gurgled with closed eyes at him, as Severus carried her downstairs to the fireplace. He threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and found himself spinning into the Malfoy's fireplace.

"Severus! What the hell are you doing here? Why do you have a baby?" Lucius's voice said.

Severus stepped into the Malfoy's sitting room, where a teary eyed Nacrissa was sitting on the sofa. Lucius was standing up and staring at him. The couple's two children, Orion and Draco, were sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"Lucius, Narcissa, you've got to help me!" Severus pleaded.

"Well, um, Severus, this isn't the best time…" Lucius said.

"Listen, I helped this woman who was pregnant and she just gave birth and then she died! She told me to keep her baby. I don't know the first thing about children, and I don't the right clothes and things for her," Severus rambled.

Narcissa stood up and went into a different room. Severus watched her leave and then she returned with a cradle moving behind her. One of the house-elves was pushing it.

"You'll need this, Severus," she said.

"But, aren't you expecting another baby?" he asked her.

"Lucius and I found out I had a miscarriage," she said. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Severus, this is fate! For you to have this child come to you is a sign," Lucius said. "We will give you our old baby things that Orion used when he was born. But you're going to have to find some way to provide for that baby."

Severus sighed and accepted the generous offer. Atreyu still didn't have appropriate baby clothes, but she did have a bed.

In less than a month, Narcissa had helped him change an empty room in his house into a baby room for Atreyu. She had even taken the responsibility of buying clothes, bottles, and diapers for her.

Severus, even though he at first did not quite get the feel of a baby in his house, he grew to like her. On the days that he had to do tasks for the Dark Lord, Narcissa gladly accepted Atreyu.

That was how Atreyu was able to change Severus Snape just a little bit into a father.


	2. Memorable Memories

Thanks for the review(s). Well, I hope you enjoy chapter two...I know I did when I wrote it...I think it's funny.

Chapter Two

We all know that eventually Voldemort fell and many Death Eaters were caught and tried. We all know that Severus pleaded guilty but claimed to turn into a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Three years after the fall of the Dark Lord, some of the Ministry officials were still searching the house of Death Eaters, or those believed to have been. Severus Snape was no different.

Atreyu was now four years old, almost actually, with long ginger hair and the biggest iciest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. It was a summer morning, and Severus, or "daddy", had finished breakfast for the two of them.

"Daddy, can I have my orange juice now?" Atreyu asked.

"Not yet. Eat some breakfast then you may," Severus replied from behind the _Daily Prophet._ The little girl pouted until Severus looked over the top of the paper and gave her a stern look. She quickly started to eat. The door bell rang and Severus stood up to get it.

"Can I have orange juice _now_?" Atreyu asked.

"Finish you breakfast, Atreyu. You know the rules," Severus said. He walked out of the kitchen.

"But I did…" she said. She sat in her chair as she listened to her dad talk to someone. Atreyu stood up and walked to the fridge and reached for the flagon of orange juice. She stood on her tip toes to put the flagon on the counter without spilling it.

Atreyu, having much practice, scooted a chair to the counter, stood up on it, climbed onto the counter, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured herself some juice. As she sipped her juice, a red haired man with glasses came into the kitchen and started opening and closing cabinet doors, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Atreyu asked. The man's head spun around to look at her, apparently not expecting her.

"I'm looking for bad things," he replied.

"Why?" the little girl asked. She had never known her daddy to be a bad man.

"Well, your dad used to do bad things and I have to search for things that might get him into trouble or hurt someone," the red haired man said.

"What kind of a bad man was he?" she asked. The man thought for a second, considering if he should tell her.

"He was called a Death Eater," he finally said. At that moment, Severus walked into the kitchen.

"Atreyu, how did you…" he started but she cut him off.

"_You used to eat dead people?!?_" Atreyu asked in a high, accusing voice. "Is that why our food always tastes bad?"

The red haired man started to laugh quietly as he continued to search the kitchen.

"No, I did not eat dead people," Severus said through clench teeth. "Now, Atreyu, take your juice and go into the living room. Mr. Weasley brought a couple of his children, so you may go play with them." He picked the little girl up off the counter and set her on the floor.

"Yes sir," she said. She walked to the door with her juice cup in her tiny hands.

"She's adorable, Severus," the red haired man, Mr. Weasley, said.

Atreyu spent the morning playing with the twins, Fred and George, and Ron Weasley. They all had red hair like the man. Around noon, the Weasleys left, since Mr. Weasley found no Dark objects.

"Sorry about bringing the kids, Severus. Molly and the other children got the stomach flu, and they can't stop throwing up long enough to either get the potion down, or keep it in the system," Mr. Weasley said.

"It's fine, Arthur," Severus said. "She doesn't get to spend much time with other children, this did some good." He was holding Atreyu in his arms, as she finished her juice and said good-bye to the three boys.

Three weeks later, again at breakfast time, Atreyu was sitting at the table eating her eggs and pancakes. Severus was sitting across from her, again, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Daddy, can I have my orange juice now? I'm almost done," the girl asked.

"Yes. Hold on," the dark haired man said. He crossed the kitchen to get the orange juice, and discovered the flagon of juice was empty.

"It's empty. You'll have to wait until I get the chance to go get more," Severus said.

"But I want orange juice _now_," Atreyu whined.

"Atreyu, you're going to have to wait," he said sternly. "Now, finish your breakfast."

The little girl did as she was told and as soon as she was done, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. She sat on her bed and didn't come out.

When lunch came, Severus noticed Atreyu hadn't been downstairs since breakfast and if she was in her room before lunch, she always came down when the clock tolled twelve. He figured she was taking a nap, so he left her. It wasn't often he got the afternoon to himself.

The day went on and Atreyu still hadn't come downstairs. It was time for dinner, and Severus finally went upstairs.

"Atreyu, it's time for dinner," he said. No answer. He knocked on the door. "Atreyu?"

Severus tried to open the door and found it locked. He took out his wand and unlocked it. Opening it, he found the ginger haired girl on her bed, sitting crossed legged and staring at him.

"It's time for dinner Atreyu. If you're not down there in five minutes, you'll be grounded for a month," he said. She stood up and walked with him downstairs, pouting.

They sat down together and she didn't touch her food, but instead glowered at him.

"Atreyu, why haven't you touched your food?" Severus asked.

"I want orange juice," she said.

"Atreyu, I told you this morning, you're going to have to wait until I go to the store and get more. Now eat!"

"I want it now!" Atreyu said. "I always get orange juice in the breakfast." She called morning time "breakfast".

_Right, I forgot, it's like coffee for her,_ Severus thought. "In the morning, before we eat, we'll go get orange juice. Now…eat."

Seven years later, again during the summer, Atreyu was almost eleven and eagerly awaiting her owl from Hogwarts. Her birthday was the last day of August, and she was awaiting that too.

Since she did live with Severus Snape, there were a great quantity of books in the house, Muggle and Wizard. When Severus was at Hogwarts teaching, she usually spent her days reading the books. She had come across a heredity book recently and figured out she couldn't be related to him.

She quietly crept into the sitting room, where Severus was reading a book.

"Um…Dad?" she asked.

"What Atreyu?" he replied.

"I want to ask you something," Atreyu said. She wasn't sure if she should be asking him, or not.

"I don't have all day. If you're going to ask, ask it now," Severus said sharply.

"Are you really my father?"

Severus set down his book carefully on the table in front of him. He was obviously not expecting that question.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well, I came across that heredity book you have and after I read it, I noticed I don't look anything like you. I don't even act like you," she said quickly. "The book said that I would carry some trait of you, even if I don't like you."

"Come and sit down. I was going to tell you sometime soon, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up, without losing you," Severus said. Atreyu bounced over to sit on the couch with him, eagerly waiting. "You are not my daughter. I only knew your mother for a few hours, but for some absurd reason, she chose a stranger she hardly knew to care for you and treat you as my daughter. You mother was pretty much killed. She had been stabbed in the back by her boyfriend, who is also not your father. Your mother, Rebekah, was dying slowly," he said. "And though you may not look like her much, you are very much like her personality wise. At least, from what I saw from her."

Atreyu took in the information, but was suddenly uncomfortable about something.

"Can I still call you dad?" she asked. Severus searched her eyes for a moment then nodded.

"Having you as my daughter, has proven a lot to me," he said. She smiled and hugged him.


End file.
